A different Time
by Genowar
Summary: In another time things were peaceful in another time Ganon was slain and that was the end of it in another time peace came once again... But in a different time, A new evil has entered a new legend will be born this is their story (Warning there is swearing)
1. Prologue: A traveler

I'm no fool I know the risks of this job I take but even so, I always wonder if there are other paths I take huh my name Mj Freelancer at your services as for my job well let's just say it definitely gives me more then enough adventure still I hate playing roles as of right now I'm in a local milk bar in Hyrule castle town I know the story of this world pretty well however someone I know should be around here but first I got slammed into a nearby wall "Come on kid surely you have a few rupees to spend." A broke man still seems to have a decent amount of strength still he has no brains I sigh

"You really don't have any brains do you." I looked at him with an emotionless look but he wasn't afraid of me which is fair I am pretty young 15 years old... but looks are deceiving

"Come on kid don't make this any harder then it needs to be." I think he can be reasoned with and besides I'm really not in the mood to fight

"Hey your the one making this harder then it needs to be I was just minding my own business looking for a something to drink. And boom some guy knocks me into a wall and asks for money." I stare at him dead in the eye "Now then why don't you go away and pick on someone else because trust me." in a second I was behind the guy

"You do not want to be on my shitlist."

"How did you!?"

"Not like I would tell you how I see no benefit in it." but I do have to tell the readers pretty much what happened right there was time magic as for what time magic is and how it works... Well I'm not about to give away everything about me now am I

"So are you going to do the smart thing?" he rushed at I sighed

"Guess not." I was behind him a blade in my hand and he fell no I didn't kill him I knocked him out with the hilt of the blade after that I walked to the counter grabbed some milk that is spiked threw rupees on the table and left the area

"Now then it should take about 2 days until he arrives here... I guess I could take some time to mess around."


	2. Chapter 1: Redeads on the move

I glance around. another dream I haven't had one of these for a while still hate the dark void thing. I duck a blade going over my head I turn right around kicked my assailant in the chest

"Gonna have to try harder than that Jm." I smirk Jm he's my other half the rational side of me and my serious mode besides that he has black shaggy hair and all of his clothes are black as well while he also has a pretty slim figure

"It sure took you a while to notice I was attacking. Your getting rusty Mj." I smirk

"Is that so? Well then are you willing to prove that theory of yours?" My right eye flashes a bright crimson

"No. Not yet at least you may be rusty but you can still fight if I feel the need to train you harder then you will see me again."

"When will I see you exactly?"

"When the time comes." I roll my eyes

"Wow, that's some great advice I'm sure everyone will agree with that."

"...Hey, blame the author, not me."

"Go to hell Jm."A voice from above says

"I'M ALREADY THERE!"

My eyes shot open I look out the window must be around 7 Am still pretty early in the morning so that must mean a day or so... I still have time to wast I guess I could go shopping for equipment **"You do that."** Oh god damn it

"Why are you talking in my head?"

 **"Because one it annoys you and two the author wanted me to."** It's official I hate the author still I leave the inn head down the stairs and decide to walk towards Hyrule... well shit there's redeads here how do you kill these things again ah right range attacks but I don't have any of those this could be bad

 **"What are you going to do Mj that battle you had long ago got rid of all your elemental magic and those redeads will destroy the town."** he's right I have to do something but why are there redeads here in the first place... Oh crap if they're heading to the town then that means time slows down 2 minutes that's how long I can hold them off but perhaps if I visit the great fairy I don't have any other choice I casted a speed spell in hopes of getting there faster but still keeping my distance from the redeads

"This is gonna be a long day." I sigh


	3. Chapter Oh god Mj NO: String

The great fairy started speaking and I just couldn't but wonder

 **"Mj."** What sane human being would

 **"Please, Mj."** Create something so horrifying

 **"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T DO IT MJ!"** whoever did it just lost all respect I had for them

 **"Well congrats Mj you just pissed off millions are you happy?"** I'm just gonna keep ignoring him so uhh guess your wondering where link is right now well if I am right then he is probably pulling out the master sword as we speak which means he should be done with his quest in about 3 minutes because time travel bullshit so here we have me getting dins fire... wait a second she's out uhh ok then

"Do you have a bow at least?"

"I have some string but that's about it." I sigh

"Screw it give me the string."

"You expect me to part with my string?" I give her a glare that mad gods shiver in fear

"Give. Me. The String." she hands it over and retreats

 **"Smart fairy."** Every day I don't kill every one of them is a blessing

 **Hope you all enjoyed this mini-chapter in the next chapter I plan to write about 1000 words so ya hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hey there's a poll on my account you should take that you should also check out the other 2 fanfics I am writing on here you can also check out my wattpad where Mj has his own story called Skybound and Dreamscape with that said see you all next time Genowar... Lost the door again**


End file.
